five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Nights at Violet's
Tic the Mint (yes please laugh) Tic is an aqua blue animatronic breath mint with a yellow belly and green eyes. He holds a fake laptop. He starts on the Stage with Violet and Tac (see below). Theories # 'Tic was responsible for the Inappropriate Drawing Incident. '''The Inappropriate Drawing Incident was when a kid left an innocent drawing of Pico on a table in the Aquarium Area. In the morning, the drawing had boobs, blood, and people with knives stuck in them in it. The theory is, when Tic goes into the Aquarium Area and he is at the coloring table, he is working on drawing the inappropriate things on the Pico drawing. Toc the Smart Octopus Toc is a large red octopus animatronic with yellow eyes. He starts in Toc's Tank. Behavior Tic starts in his room, Toc's Tank. He starts moving on Night 2. He then goes through the Left Hall to your office. You can stop him by opening the doors, turning off the lights, and turning off the computer. His attack is popping up and screaming. Theories # '''Toc was responsible for the Bathroom Incident. '''Toc would be active at the time, and he is on Free-Roam mode. # '''Toc is a good guy. '''This is the reasoning behind this theory: Toc has always had a broken voice box, and that scream could be a result of it. How you die is probably a heart attack, because he just...pops up out of nowhere. Tac the Ladybug Tac is a purple animatronic ladybug with purple eyes and a pink tutu. She holds a tube of toothpaste. She starts on the Stage with Violet (below) and Tic (above). Her purpose is to sing songs to kids. In SNAV 2, she will turn into Mega-Bloody. Theories # '''Tac gives her eyes to Toc. ' In Toc's Tank, you can see 2 purple eyes on the floor. Tic (above) has yellow eyes, not purple ones. The only animatronic with purple eyes is Tac. # '''Tac was responsible for the Inappropriate Drawing Incident. '''Tac, like Tic, sits at the coloring table in the Aquarium Area. # '''Tac was responsible for the Bathroom Incident. '''The Bathroom Incident was when an animatronic locked a kid named Joe in the Woman's Restroom. Since Tac would be active then and the bathrooms are very close to the Stage, she is a likely suspect. Violet the Cat Violet is a purple animatronic cat with light blue eyes, a pink and yellow bow tie, and a pink belly. She starts on the Stage with Tic and Tac (see above). She yells out coding instructions to the kids and is the lead singer when the animatronics start singing. In SNAV 2, she will turn into Mega-Bloody. Night Behavior Violet starts moving on Night 1. She can be stopped by turning on the laser gun. Gobo the PlayTime Fish Gobo is a yellow animatronic fish with a water drop on his belly. He holds a plastic soda cup. He hangs out in the Aquarium Area, watching kids play or draw. He can say: "Come on into the Aquarium Area!" "You can splash me all you want!" (He's waterproof) "Happy Birthday! How old are you turning?" Behavior Gobo can't attack you, but if he gets to your office, ALL power runs out (even the fan). Pico the Waiter Elf Pico is a red animatronic elf with a white belly, blue eyes, and a Santa hat. Behavior Pico starts in the Snack Bar. If you don't check him often, he'll go this path: Snack Bar>Left Hall>Left Hall Corner>The Office. Tera the PlayTime Bird Tera is a scrapped blue animatronic bird with red eyes. She used to work with Cora at Tera's Party Center. Easter eggs * A full screen image of Violet with no eyes * A full screen image of Tic with no eyes * Tic doing a weird dance in your office * Tera just sitting in your office staring at you *A full screen image of Tac with no eyes *Tac and someone else killing you at the same time *Toc singing "Nyan Cat" *The words I'm Back! *The poster of Tic in Toc's Tank disappearing *The poster saying KEEP OUT in Tera's Playground saying I'm Back! *The poster on stage of Tac turning into Tac with blood all over her face *Violet's poster turns into Gobo's poster *Pico staring at the camera *Bubbles coming from the Aquarium Area *The "Code! Eat! Play! Swim!" poster disappears Category:Games